Mixers are used to mix and blend a variety of materials such as food products. The mixers typically include a removable mixing implement that is attachable to a rotatable and/or orbitable output shaft of the mixer. Mixing implements may come in various sizes and shapes and include agitators such as whips, dough hooks, beaters, etc. The mixing implements are typically removably coupled to the output shaft to enable the mixing implements to be removed or replaced for cleaning, repair, use of a different type of mixing implement, etc.
One common type of attachment arrangement for mixing implements is a bayonet style connection. Alternative attachment arrangements are described in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0181322 A1. While the attachment arrangements in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0181322 A1 are useful, in some cases it may be difficult to adapt such arrangements to smaller size mixers and smaller size mixing implements due to size and space limitations on smaller mixing implements and/or mixer shafts.